High School Musical reversed
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: Gabriella Bolton is the start of the Boys basketball team, Troy is the shy new kid at East High. Will fate bring them together.
1. Start of Something New

"Troy its new year's eve. Enough reading." Troy's mom said snatching the book away from her son's hands, who was in the lobby of the hotel reading.

"But mum I'm almost done and-" Troy started to argue before he was cut off by his mom.

"The teen party? Come get ready." She said sternly.

"Can I have my book back? Thank you" He said when he got his book back. After he got dressed, he headed to the party in the lounge. Once he got there, he sat down in the far corner and began to read, again. Meanwhile in the gym, Gabriella Bolton and her dad Coach Bolton were practicing for the next basketball season. Gabriella wasn't just the only girl on the boys basketball team but she was there captain.

"Keep working on it Gabriella got a guard in the championship game were expecting you'll torch 'em!" Coach Bolton said.

"Am I going left?" Gabriella asked making sure she was getting it right.

"Yeah. He looks down the middle you take it downtown." He said, demonstrating before making the basket.

"Ok like this?" she said copping the movie and making a basket.

"Whoo that's man. Sweet. Let's see that in the game." He said before his wife came in the gym.

"Guys? Did we really fly all this way to play more basket ball?" Gabriella's mom asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah." they said together.

"It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" Gabriella's mom asked getting more annoyed.

"Right the party, the party new years eve." he said even though he forgot.

"Gabriella there's a kid's party downstairs in the freestyle club." Gabriella's mom said.

"Kid's party?" Gabriella said making a face.

"Young adults now go, shower up. I've laid out your best clothes." she corrected before leaving the gym.

Once Gabriella had changed and gotten dressed, she headed down to the party. When she got there she talked to some people before sitting down. After awhile a guy took the stage.

"All right how's that for a couple of snow boarders? Who's going to rock the house next? Huh?" The guy on stage said making everyone cheer. Then the spot light landed on Troy and Gabriella. They were then pushed up to the stage. They both had mortified expressions on there face as the music started. Gabriella worked up the courage to sing as the lyrics came on the screen.

_Gabriella:_  
><em>Living in my own world,<em>  
><em>Didn't understand,<em>  
><em>That anything can happen,<em>  
><em>When you take a chance.<em>

_Gabriella started to walk of stage when Troy started to sing._

_Troy:_  
><em>I never believed in,<em>  
><em>What I couldn't see,<em>  
><em>I never opened my heart (oh,oh),<em>  
><em>to all the posibilities.<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooo<em>

_Both:_  
><em>I know, that something has changed,<em>  
><em>Never felt this way,<em>  
><em>And right here tonight,<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>This could be the start,<em>  
><em>Of something new,<em>  
><em>It feels so right,<em>  
><em>To be here with you, ohh,<em>  
><em>And now,<em>  
><em>Looking in your eyes,<em>  
><em>I feel in my heart,<em>  
><em>The start of something new.<em>

_Gabriella:_  
><em>Now who'd have ever thought that,<em>  
><em>We'd both be here tonight, oh, yeah,<em>  
><em>Gabriella:<em>  
><em>And the world looks so much brighter,<em>  
><em>With you by my side,<em>

_Both:_  
><em>I know that something has changed,<em>  
><em>Never felt this way,<em>  
><em>I know it for real...<em>

_[chorus]_

_Troy:_  
><em>I never knew that it could happen,<em>  
><em>Till it happened to me, oohh, yeah<em>

_Both:_  
><em>I didnt know it before,<em>  
><em>But now its easy to see-eeeeeeeeeee Oooohh,<em>

_[chorus x2]_

When they finished singing they were both smiling at each other before quickly exiting the stage and going out on the balcony together then started to talk. After awhile Gabriella realized she didn't know his name.

"Gabriella." Gabriella said holding out her hand.

"Troy." Troy said shaking her hand.

"But seriously you have an amazing voice. Your a singer right?" Gabriella said smiling.

"Just church choir is all. I tried solo and nearly fainted." Troy said before blushing slightly at having said that.

"Why's that?"

"I took one look at all the people and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling end of solo career."

"Well the way you sang tonight that's pretty hard to believe."

"Well that was the first time I did something like that. It was so cool."

"I know me too!"

"Well you sounded like you've done a lot of singing too." Troy said.

"Yeah, sure my shower head is very impressed with me." Gabriella said making them both laugh. The they heard people inside counting down till the news year.

"9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they heard people yell before they saw fireworks.

"I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year." Troy said awkwardly.

"Yeah me too I mean not your mom. My mom …and dad .uh I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow. Here put your number in here." Gabriella said handing Troy her phone.

"You too." Troy said handing her his phone.

"Uh ok there, just so you know singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation, Troy." She said as they handed back each others phones before they went there separate ways thinking they will never see each other again.


	2. Detention

"Gabriella! How ya doin, man?" Chad asked as he and the hole boys basketball team came up to Gabriella as she got off the bus.

"Hey Chad, what's up? Hey guys happy New Year." Gabriella said as they walked to class.

"Uh yeah! It's gonna be a happy wildcat new year."

"Cause in two weeks, your gonna be leading us into infinity and beyond! You're the man I mean girl, Gabriella," Zeke said making everyone laugh. Just then Ryan and his sister came and everyone got out of his way as fast as they could. "Looks like the ice princess has returned from the North Pole."

"Yeah, he probably spent his holiday the way he always does." Chad said watching them walk away.  
>"How's that?"<br>"Shopping for mirrors." Chad said making them all laugh before they headed off to class, passing the school decathlon team.  
>"Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year. How tribal." Taylor said with disgust making the decathlon team laugh. Meanwhile, Troy and his parents came into the school. Troy was transpiring to East High.<p>

"Mom, my stomach-" Troy said, trying to get out of going to school.

"Everybody's nervous on there first day at a new school. You'll do great you always do I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate." Troy's mom said.

"I don't want to be the schools freaky genius boy again."

"Just be Troy." She said before leaving. Troy headed to his home room. When he got there, he saw everyone in the room chatting making him feel out of place as he handed and went to pick a seat. When Troy walked passed Gabriella she couldn't believe that he was here. She went to go talk to him when Ryan stepped in front of her, trying to flirt with her.

"Hi Gabriella." Ryan said in a flirting voice.

"Hi." Gabriella said trying to get around him but he kept blocking her. Then the bell rang, signaling for everyone to take there seats.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the lobby for new activities, Ms. Bolton especially our winter musicale we will have singles auditions. And pairs auditions for our two leads." said making chad scoff. "Mr. Danforth, this is a place for learning not a hockey arena. There is also a final sign-up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem. club president can answer all your questions about that." said as Gabriella texted Troy.

"Ah the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning. Ryan & Sharpay cell phones. We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class cell phone. And welcome to east high we will get to know each other in detention Mr. Bolton I see your phone is involved we will see you in detention as well." said as she took their cell phones away.

"No that's not even possibility Miss Darbus your honor, see cause we have basketball practice and Gabriella-" Chad began to say before cut him off.

"Ah that's 15 minutes for you too." said.

"That will be tough, Chad can't count!" Taylor said from where she sat.

"Taylor Mchessey 15 minutes. Shall the detentions continue? Holidays are over people. Now, any more comments, questions? Ah Jason?"

"So uh how were your holidays miss ?" Jason asked making everyone groan because they knew would ramble on. After class Gabriella waited till Troy came out.

"Hey!" Gabriella said.

"Hey! I guess your wondering why I'm here huh? Well my mom's company Transferred her here to Albuquerque I can't believe you live here I looked for  
>you at the lodge but you weren't there."T Troy said trying to cover up his disappointment.<p>

"We had to leave first thing." Gabriella whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Troy whispered back laughing.

"What? Oh, uh…my friends know about the snow boarding but I haven't quite told them about the," she started then whispered, "Singing thing."

"Too much for them to handle?" Troy asked as they walked together.

"No, no it was cool, but you know my friend's. It's not what I do. It was like I was another person. Welcome to east high. Well, now you've met . I bet you can't wait to sign-up for that."

"I won't be signing up for a while. I just wanna get to know the school, but if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah, that's completely impossible." Gabriella said smiling as they rounded the corner to see Ryan and Sharpay.

"What's impossible Gabriella? I wouldn't even think 'impossible' is even in your vocabulary," Ryan said flirtingly. Then he saw Troy was with her and he narrowed his eyes at Troy. "Nice of you to show your new classmate around. Were you going two sign up, too? My sister, Sharpay & I have starred in all the school productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles. I'm sure we could find something for you." Ryan said.

"No, no, no I was just looking at all the bulletin boards! there's a lot going on at this school. Nice penmanship." Troy said before walking to his next class.

"So Gabriella, I missed you during the holidays. What did you do?" Ryan said when Troy was gone.

"You know...played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball." Gabriella said making them both laugh.

"So when's the big game?" Ryan asked moving closer to Gabriella.

"Two weeks."

"You are so dedicated just like me. I hope you can come watch me in the show. Promise me?" Ryan asked but then smiled when Gabriella nodded. Then he left with his sister at his heels. Gabriella went to practice. She and Chad got there before the rest of the rest of the team got there.

"Hey! dude you know that school musical thing? As a treat don't you get extra credit?" Gabriella asked trying not to sound interested.

"So what who cares." Chad said.

"Well it's always good to get extra credit...for college."

"Show music it's all make-up and costumes. Dude, it's frightening."

"Yeah I know. I thought it'd be a good laugh. You know Ryan's a little bit cute, too."

"Yeah so is a mountain lion. but you don't pet it." He said as the rest of the team came out of the locker room.

"ALL RIGHT WILDCAT'S! PAIR UP! Let's go!Come on!" Gabriella yelled as the started to rehearse different drills. Meanwhile, Troy was in the class looking at the problem on the white board as Ryan came up to him.

"So it seemed you knew Gabriella Bolton." Ryan said a little jealous.

"Not really. She was just showing me around." Troy said as he wrote down the problem.

"Well, Gabriella usually doesn't interact with new student's."

"Why not?"

"Oh it's, pretty much basketball twenty-four seven with her."

"That should be sixteen over pie-" Troy said.

"Yes." the teacher asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just...shouldn't the second equation read sixteen over pie?"

"Sixteen over pie? That's quite impossible," The teacher said before trying it out. "I stand corrected. Oh, and welcome aboard." the teacher said.

"Gabriella Bolton was looking at our audition list." Sharpay whispered to Ryan after class.

"Again? You know she was hanging around here earlier with the new boy and they were both looking at the list, there's something freaky about him, where did you say he was from?" Ryan asked as they went to the computer lab to look up Troy. When they found him, they printed out his profile and slipped it into Taylor's locker. Later that day, everyone that got detention was in the auditorium making props for the upcoming musical as told people what to paint.

"The answer is yes." Taylor said as she came up to Troy with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Troy asked completely confused.

"Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition next week and there is certainly a spot for you."

"Where did those come from?"

"Didn't you put these in my locker?"

"Of course not."

"Well, we'd love it if you joined our team. We meet almost everyday after school. please?" Taylor asked with a pleading look.

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs and-" He started before caving in. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay! Thank you so much." Taylor said happily. Then Coach Bolton stormed on stage as ramble on about the 'evil' of cell phones. Coach Bolton and got into a big fight that they had to go to the Principals office to get things settled down.

* * *

><p>I know sucky ending to this chapter sorry hope fully next one is better. :) and don't forget to leave a review! and plz read and review my other stories.<p> 


	3. Auditions

"West high knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and we are one game away from taking that championship right back from them! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team and this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal." Coach Bolton said to his Basketball team before they ran drills before school. Meanwhile, Taylor and Troy got off the bus together as Taylor kept on convincing him that it would be fun to be on the decathlon team while Troy was more interested in learning more about Gabriella. Taylor said that she wasn't worth it but Troy thought differently as they walked to home room together.

"I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting. Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both single and pairs. I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit." said to her home room. After class, Gabriella told Chad she wouldn't go to basketball practice because she had to catch up on home work.

Chad didn't believe her. knowing that she would rather play hoops the do homework, so instead fallowed her. But Chad quickly lost her since she knew the school better then Chad. When Gabriella got to the auditorium she hid behind some props to watch the aditions. The addittions weren't that good. Then Troy came up behind her.

"Hey! So you decided to sign up for something," Troy whispered to her in her ear making her jump. "Sorry if I scared you."

"No. You?" She whispered back from behind the mop near the doors.

"No. um? Why are you hiding behind a mop," Troy asked making Gabriella laugh and push the mop away from her. "Your friends don't know you're here, do they?"

"No," Gabriella confessed as an additioner ran off stage. " is a little...harsh."

"The wildcat superstar's afraid?" Troy asked jokingly.

"No! I'm not afraid, I'm just? Scared." Gabriella said.

"Me too? Usually." Troy said before they went to take a seat where no one can see them. Then Ryan and Sharpay took the stage.

_[Ryan:]_  
><em>It's hard to believe<em>  
><em>That I couldn't see<em>

_[Together:]_  
><em>You were always there beside me<em>  
><em>Thought I was alone<em>  
><em>With no one to hold<em>  
><em>But you were always right beside me<em>

_[Sharpay:]_  
><em>This feelings like no other<em>

_[Together:]_  
><em>I want you to know<em>

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _  
><em>the way you do <em>  
><em>I've never had somone as good for me as you <em>  
><em>no one like you so lonely before i finally found <em>  
><em>what i've been looking for<em>

_[Sharpay:]_  
><em>So good to be seen<em>  
><em>So good to be heard<em>

_[Together:]_  
><em>Don't have to say a word<em>

_[Ryan:]_  
><em>For so long I was lost<em>  
><em>So good to be found <em>

_[Together:]_  
><em>I'm loving having you around<em>

_[Ryan:]_  
><em>This feeling's like no other <em>

_[Together:]_  
><em>I want you to know<em>

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _  
><em>The way you do<em>  
><em>I've never had someone as good for me as you<em>  
><em>No one like you<em>  
><em>So lonely before, I finally found <em>  
><em>what I've ben looking for<em>

_[Together:]_  
><em>Doo Doo DooDoo<em>  
><em>Doo Doo DooDoo<em>  
><em>Do Do<em>

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

Once they finished Miss Darbus looked very impressed.

"Well? Are there any last-minute sign-ups? Any last minute sign-ups? No? good, Done." said starting to walk away when Troy stood up.

"I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus." Troy said to Gabriella's complete shock and horror.

"Timeliness means something in the world of theater, Young man. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other payers." argued before Gabriella walked up next to him.

"I'll sing with him." She said knowing she would regret it.

"Gabriella Bolton? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" said suspicious as to why she was even here.

"Team. But I'm here alone. Well actually, I'm here to sing with him." She said a little more confident.

"Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at east high. I called for the pairs audition and you didn't respond. Free period is now over." said starting to walk out.

"He has an amazing voice." Gabriella argued.

"Perhaps the next musical." said leaving. Then the girl at the panio tripped and fell having all her papers fly everywhere. Troy and Garbriella quickly went to help her.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as they picked up her paper

"Kelsi, right?" Gabriella asked as she handed to Kelsi back her music as Kelsi nodded. "So, you're the composer? You wrote the song Sharpay and Ryan just sang? And the entire show? Well, that's really cool. I can't wait to hear the rest of the show. But, why are you so afraid of Sharpay and Ryan? I mean, it is your show."

"It is?" Kelsi said shocked.

"Isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?" Gabriella said.

"Playmaker?" Kelsi said confused.

"You know the one who makes everyone else look good. Without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Kelsi." Gabriella said smiling.

"I am? Do you want to hear how the duet?s supposed to sound?" Kelsi asked siting down at the paino and handed Troy and Gabriella the lyrics.

_Troy: _  
><em> It's hard to believe <em>  
><em> That I couldn't see <em>  
><em> You were always there beside me<em>

_ Gabriella: _  
><em> Thought I was alone<em>  
><em> With no one to hold<em>

_ Both: _  
><em> But you were always right beside me<em>  
><em> This feeling's like no other<em>  
><em> I want you to know<em>

_ Chorus_  
><em> Both: <em>  
><em> I've never had someone that knows me like you do<em>  
><em> The way you do<em>  
><em> I've never had someone as good for me as you<em>  
><em> No one like you<em>  
><em> So lonely before I finally found<em>  
><em> What I've been looking for<em>

"That's nice." Gabriella said unaware that was in the room.

"Bolton, Montez you have a call-back. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them." said before leaving.

"All right. If you guys want to rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or you can come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school before school whatever works. After basketball class." Kelsi said exited that there might be a chance that Ryan and Sharpay might not be in the lead for the first time.

"What?" Gabriella said shocked and horrified.


	4. An Almost Moment

"CALL BACKS!" Ryan nearly screamed the next morning seeing the bulletin.

"Call-back for roles next Thursday, 3:30pm Sharpay and Ryan Evans Troy Montez and Gabriella Bolton." Sharpay read out loud.

"Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition!" Ryan fumed.

"What's wrong? What!" Chad said as the hole basketball and decathlon team read what got Ryan all worked up. Later during lunch, Ryan kept fuming about what happened today.

"How dare they sign-up! I already picked out the colors for my dressing room and they hasn't even asked our permission to join the drama club somebody's gotta tell them the rules." Ryan said outraged. Down below Zeke got the courage to tell his secret, then Martha told her secret, then a guy in the skaters told his secret.

Then Troy came in to the cafeteria with Taylor as everyone watched him.

"Why is everybody staring at you?" Troy asked.

"Not me. You." Taylor said.

" Because of the call-backs, I can't have people staring at me I really can't." Troy said before he slipped on some food and his lunch landed on Ryan who was going to talk to Troy.

"I am so sorry." Troy said before Taylor dragged him away. Then came in. When Ryan blamed Troy and Gabriella saying this is what was going to happen to their musical before storming off. Later, Gabriella was looking at the books in the library when Chad came up to her.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked as she took a book off the shelf.

" What's up? Oh let's see? Um you missed free-period work-out to audition for some heinous musical. And now suddenly people are confessing. Yeah, and Zeke. Zeke is baking? " Chad said sounding like the balance of nature was coming undo, or in this case the balance of the school was coming undo.

"Oh, that's what?" Gabriella said sarcastically as she put the book back and went to search for another.

"Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks think they can? Talk to us. Look the skater dudes are mingling. Suddenly people think that they can do other stuff. Ok stuff that's not their stuff. You're thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week." Chad said before leaving in a huff.

Meanwhile, stormed into the locker rooms to talk with Coach Bolton. She was convinced that he was getting back at her for putting Gabriella in detention. She then explained that Gabriella had a great singing voice before leaving in a huff.

"Is Ryan still really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry." Troy asked hoping for a no.

"Look no one has beaten out Ryan for a musical since kindergarten." Taylor explained.

"I wasn't trying to beat anyone out. We didn't even audition, we were just singing."

"You won't convince Ryan of that. Believe me, if that boy could play both Romeo and Juliet, his own sister would be aced out of the job."

"Have you ever felt like there's a whole other person inside of you just looking for a way to come out?"

"Not really. No. Ugh come on let's go." Taylor said making them both laugh. Then Troy got a text from Gabriella giving him directions to some place.

"Hey, I've got to go." Troy said before heading off to find where Gabriella wanted to meat him.

"It's like a jungle up here." Troy said once he was up the stairs.

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria." Gabriella said making the both laugh as Troy took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Well, I just humiliated myself into the next century."

"No! No come on."

"So this is your private hideout?"

"Yeah. Thanks to the science club. Which means my buddies don't know it exists?"

"You pretty much have the school wired, don't you, Gabriella? Seems to me everyone on campus wants to be your friend."

"I guess, but not if we lose the championship."

"Well, I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's daughter."

"Makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he'll say about the singing. You know, my parent's friends are always saying, your daughter the basketball girl. You must be so, so proud. Some times I don't want to be the basketball girl. I just want to be a girl. You know? "

"I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition yesterday. Do your friends know that girl?"

"To them, I'm the playmaker dude so no not really."

"They don't know enough about you, Gabriella. At my other schools I was the freaky math guy. Its cool coming here and being anyone I want to be. When I was singing with you I just felt like? A guy."

"You look like one, too."

"Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you play like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself. Well singing with you felt like that." Troy said before slightly blushing at having said that.

"I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Till you." Gabriella said smiling

"So you want to do the call-backs?"

"Hey, just call me freaky call-back girl."

"You're a cool girl, Gabriella. But not for the reasons your friends think. And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten." Troy said. Then they started to lean in to each other before the bell rang making them quickly wrench away from each other and run to class.


	5. A Plan and Broken Hearts

Gabriella and Troy practiced throughout the week with Kelsi. Coach Bolton wasn't to happy about her missing practice. One day Gabriella ran into the gym and saw that practice was over. Then Troy came into the gym.

"Wow. So this is your real stage." Troy said jokingly.

"I guess you can call it that. Or just a smelly gym. You didn't tell me your good at hoops, too." Gabriella said as Troy made a basket.

"You know, I once scored 41 points at a league Championship game."

"No way."

"Mm-him. Yep and the same day I invented the Space shuttle and microwave popcorn."

"Oh! Microwave popcorn. Ha-ha. Very funny."

"I've been rehearsing with Kelsi."

"Me, too. And, by the way, I missed practice, so if I get kicked off the team it'll be on your conscience."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to?"

"Troy, chill. Hey that's traveling. No that's really bad traveling." Gabriella said as she tried to get the ball only to have to run away from Troy.

"Sir! I'm sorry, this is closed practice." Coach Bolton said as he saw Troy's arms wrapped around his daughter..

"Dad, practice is over." Gabriella said defensively.

"Not till the last player leaves the gym team rule." Coach said as Troy took his arms off of Gabriella's waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." Troy said.

"Dad, this is Troy Montez." Gabriella said.

"Ah, your detentions buddy." Coach Bolton said.

"I'll see you later, Gabriella. Nice meeting you, Coach Bolton." Troy said.

"You too !" Coach Bolton said as he watched Troy leave the gym.

"Dad, detention was my fault, not his." Gabriella said.

"You haven't missed practice in tree years. That boy shows up?" Coach Bolton said.

"That boy is named Troy. And he's very nice."

"Helping you miss practice doesn't make him very nice. Not in my book. Or your team's book."

"Dad, he's not a problem. He's just a guy."

"But you're not just a girl, Gabriella. You're the team leader. What you do affects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, were not going to win next week. The championship games-they don't come along all the time. There something special."

"Yeah, a lot of things are special, dad."

"But you're a playmaker? Not a singer, you know everyone knows that, right?"

"Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" Gabriella said, before leaving. Later that day Chad tried to convince Gabriella not to do the call backs with no such luck. So he and Taylor made a plan to get Troy and Gabriella to split up. The next day as Gabriella came into the gym for practice the hole basketball team was there.

"Spider Bill Netrine, class of seventy two. He was the MVP in the league champion ship game." Chad said.

"Sam Nedler, class of oh two. Also known as Sammy slamma jamma captain, MVP of the league championship team." Zeke said.

"The thunder clap hap class of ninety five. Led the wildcats to back-to-back city championships. A legend."

"Yes. Legends, one and all. But do you think that any of these wildcat legends became legends by getting involved in musical auditions days before the league championships? No! These wildcat legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize. Who was the first sophomore ever to make starting varsity?" Chad said.

"Gabriella!" the rest of the team said.

"Who voted him our team captain this year?" Chad said.

"Us!" the rest of the team said.

"And who is going to get there sorry butts kicked in Fridays championship game if Gabriella's worried about an audition?" Chad said.

"We are." the rest of the team said.

"Guys, come on. There are twelve people on this team, not just me." Gabriella said.

"Just twelve? Oh, no I think your forgetting about one very important 13th member of our team." Chad said.

"My dad."

"Yes, Gabriella. Wildcat champion, class of 1981. Champion, father, and now coach. It's a winning tradition like no other."

"From lowly Neanderthal and cro-mangnon, to early warriors, medieval knights. All leading up to? lunk head basketball girl. Yes our culture worshiped the aggressor throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns that is the inevitable world of Gabriella Bolton. But the path of the mind, the path we're on, ours is the path that has brought us these people: Eleanor Roosevelt, Friday Kahlo, Sandra day O'Connor, Madame Curie, Jane good all, Oprah Winfrey and so many others who the world reveres." Taylor lectured to Troy.

"I've got Kelsi waiting for me to rehearse." Troy said starting to get up.

"Troy! Gabriella Bolton represents one side of evolution. And our side, the side of education and accomplishment is the future of civilization! This is where you belong." Taylor yelled making him sit down again.

"Guys, if you don't know that I'll put a one hundred and ten percent of my guts into that game, then you don't know me." Gabriella said to her basketball team.

"But we just thought-" Chad said before he was interrupted.

" I'll tell you what I thought. I thought you're my friends win together; lose together, team-mates." Gabriella said not noticing they were setting up a web cam.

"But suddenly the guy…and the singing." Chad said.

"Man I'm for the team! I've always been for the team he's just someone I met. Alright, the singing thing is nothing. A way to keep my nerves down. It means nothing to me. You're my guy's and this is our team. Troy is not important. I'll forget about him, forget the audition and we'll get that championship. Everyone happy now?" Gabriella said letting her anger get the better of her. Gabriella was unaware that Troy had just seen and hear what she just said.

"Behold lunk head basket ball girl," Taylor said as she closed her laptop. "So, Troy , we'd love to have you for the scholastic decathlon. Did you want to grab some lunch well, we'll be there if you want to come." Troy just shock his head as the decathlon team left. Taylor felt bad for what she had done, but she reminded her self that it was for the sake of both teams. Troy was heartbroken at Gabriella's words.

_'I can't believe I was that stupid to think some one like her would like someone like me.'_ Troy thought as he head to his locker. Once Troy got to his locker, Gabriella showed up.

"Hey, how you doing? I want to talk to you about something." Gabriella said.

"And here it is I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get your boys, Gabriella it's ok. So we're good." Troy said trying not to show how hurt he was.

"Good about what? I want to talk about the final call backs."

"I don't want to do the call-backs either. Who are we trying to kid? You've got your team and I've got mine I'll do the scholastic decathlon and you'll win the championships. It's where we belong. Go, wildcats" Troy said without any enthusiasm.

"But I-" Gabriella said before she was cut off.

"Me neither." Troy said as he handed the lyrics back to Gabriella and went to his next class, leaving Gabriella standing there heartbroken.


	6. An Exlpanation, Make Up , and A Plan

"Hey, captain!" Chad said

"Hey, captain!" Chad said after practice as Gabriella left the gym after doing poorly in practice. Gabriella didn't answer as she went into the girl's locker room. Throughout the week Troy hadn't talked to her, even when she said hi, he would just kept on walking. She felt like he was avoiding her at all cost, which he was.

"What's with Gabriella?" Jason asked Chad seeing as Gabriella bombed practice, she was barley seen during free period, and she was barley paying attention to anything.

"Don't worry about it." Chad said feeling guilty for what he did.

"Oh, hey!" Taylor said to Gabriella to as she walked out of the gym, to see if she would reacted because she would never even talk to her. Gabriella didn't even looked shocked as she passed her, diapering down the hall. Later that day during free period, Gabriella sat on the top of the roof alone when the basketball team came up.

"Gabriella! Hey." Chad said getting her attention.

"Hey, Gabriella." Jason said softly.

"Hey, um, we just had another team meeting." Chad said.

"Oh, wonderful." Gabriella said without enthusiasm.

"We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. About the singing thing?" Chad said adding the last part quietly.

"I don't even want to talk about it." Gabriella said not wanting to think about Troy at the moment.

"We just want you to know that we're going to be there. Cheering for you." Chad said and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"What?" Gabriella asked like they had gone mad.

"If singing is what you want to do, we should boost you up, not tear you down." Zeke said.

"Yeah. Win or lose, we're team mates. That's what we're about. Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world." Chad said.

"Which we don't know, because we haven't actually heard you sing." Jason said.

"And your not going to hear me sing, guys. Because Troy won't even talk to me and I don't know why." Gabriella said trying not to cry.

"We do." Chad said making Gabriella look at them suspiciously.

"I baked these fresh today. You probably want to try one before we tell you the rest." Zeke said as Gabriella took the cookies.

After Gabriella ate one of the cookies, the basketball team said that they set her and Troy up by having a web chat with Troy when she said that Troy didn't matter and Troy saw it. When she heard this she just left without another word. Meanwhile, Troy sat in the library doing homework when the decathlon team came in.

"Troy, we were jerks. No, we were worse than jerks because we were mean jerks. We thought that Gabriella and the whole singing thing was killing our chances of having you on the scholastic decathlon team." Taylor said to Troy.

"I heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done." Troy said packing up his things.

"No, not done. We knew that Chad could get Gabriella to say things to make him want to forget about the call-backs. We planned it, and we're embarrassed and sorry." Taylor tried again.

"No one forced Gabriella to say anything. And you know what? It's ok. We should prepare for the decathlon now, it's time to move on."

"No. It's not ok the decathlon is whatever, but how you feel about us, and even more, Gabriella, that's what really matters." Taylor said.

"Just leave it!" Troy said before walking out of the library.

Later that night, Gabriella drove to Troy's house trying to think what to say to Troy. When she got there she tried to think of what to say, then went up to the door ringing the door bell.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Bolton. Is Troy home?" She asked hoping he was.

"Oh, Gabriella," Troy's mom said then saw her son on the stairs shaking his head and mouthing 'no' to her. "Troy is kind of busy with homework and such, so now's not a good time."

"I made a mistake, , and I really want to let Troy know that. Could you tell Troy I came by to see him?" Gabriella said.

"I will, Gabriella. Good night Gabriella." Troy's mom said.

"Good night and thank you." Gabriella said before walking away.

When the front door was closed, she went into Troy's backyard and called Troy, hoping he would pick up. When Troy saw who was calling, he hesitated before picking up.

"Hello?" Troy said hoping he wouldn't regret picking up.

"What you heard the other day, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me, so I said things to shut them up. I didn't mean any of it." Gabriella said as she started to climb a tree up to Troy's window.

"You sounded pretty convincing to me." Troy said getting off his bed.

"The guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy who said them stupid things."

"The whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself. Everyone's treating you differently because of it."

"Maybe I don't want to only be the basket ball girl."

"But your dad-" Troy started.

"It's not about my dad. It's about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm going to sing. How about you?"

"I don't know, Gabriella."

"Well, you need to say yes. Because I brought you something." Gabriella said as she stood on Troy's balcony.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked

"Turn around," Gabriella said. When Troy turned around he could've laughed when he saw Gabriella standing on the balcony outside his bed room. When he came out on the balcony, standing in front of her. "It's a pair audition. You in." Troy though about it for awhile.

"I'd love to." Troy finally said before she hugged him tightly.

"Do you forgive me?" Gabriella mumbled into his chest.

"Yes." Was all Troy said.

The rest of the week went well, Troy did better in decathlon practice and Gabriella did better in basketball practice. Everything was going great til the Thursday when they found on the school's bulletin that the basketball game, decathlon meat, and the call backs were tomorrow on the same day. During lunch they made a plan and were ready.


	7. Call Bakcs

The next day, during the basketball game, the West High Nights were beating the Wildcats by a lot when the score board and the rest of the electrical equipment started to freak out. At this Gabriella ran to the auditorium for the call backs.

When she and Troy got there, said it was to late for them to sing before the hole school came in. had no chose but to let them sing. Gabriella was about to back down and not do it before Troy stopped her and started to sing.

_Troy:  
>We're soarin', flyin'<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<em>

_Gabriella:_  
><em>If we're trying<em>  
><em>So we're breaking free<em>

_Troy:_  
><em>You know the world can see us<em>  
><em>In a way that's different than who we are<em>

_Gabriella:_  
><em>Creating space between us<em>  
><em>'Til we're separate hearts<em>

_Both:_  
><em>But your faith it gives me strength<em>  
><em>Strength to believe<em>

_Troy:_  
><em>We're breakin' free<em>

_Gabriella:  
>We're soarin'<em>

_Troy:  
>Flyin'<em>

_Both:  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach_

_Troy:  
>If we're trying<em>

_Both:  
>Yeah, we're breaking free<em>

_Troy:  
>Oh, we're breakin' free<em>

_Gabriella:  
>Ohhhh<em>

_Troy:  
>Can you feel it building<br>Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Gabriella:  
>Connected by a feeling<br>Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Both:  
>Rising 'til it lifts us up<br>So every one can see_

_Troy: We're breakin' free_

_Gabriella: We're soarin'_

_Troy: Flyin'_

_Both:  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach_

_Troy:  
>If we're trying<br>Yeah we're breaking free_

_Gabriella:  
>Ohhhh runnin'<em>

_Troy:  
>Climbin'<br>To get to that place_

_Both:  
>To be all that we can be<em>

_Troy:  
>Now's the time<em>

_Both:  
>So we're breaking free<em>

_Troy:  
>We're breaking free<em>

_Gabriella:  
>Ohhh , yeah<em>

_Troy:_  
><em>More than hope<em>  
><em>More than faith<em>

_Gabriella:  
>This is true<br>This is fate  
>And together<em>

_Both:_  
><em>We see it comin'<em>

_Troy:  
>More than you<br>More than me_

_Gabriella:_  
><em>Not a want, but a need<em>

_Both:  
>Both of us breakin' free<em>

_Gabriella: Soarin'_

_Troy: Flyin'_

_Both:  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach  
>If we're trying<em>

_Troy: Yeah we're breaking free_

_Gabriella:  
>Breaking free<br>Were runnin'_

_Troy:  
>Ohhhh, climbin'<em>

_Both:  
>To get to the place<br>To be all that we can be  
>Now's the time<em>

_Troy: Now's the time_

_Gabriella: So we're breaking free_

_Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Gabriella: Ohhhh_

_Both:_  
><em>You know the world can see us<em>  
><em>In a way that's different than who we are<em>

When they were finished singing they ran back to the basketball court and the chem. Lab. Troy and Gabriella beat West High Nights in both of they're compactions. They had a celebratory party at Gabriella's house and had a great time.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry. I know sucky ending but I am going to write the third one tomorrow so hopefully I can get it done by like Thursday or Friday. and plz leave a review and read and review my other storied.


End file.
